Nightmares and Dreamscapes: Hell: I'm living it
by Darkened Author
Summary: Oneshot I've been chosen for Raven's project but the government for got to tell her that I'm a criminal. Oh well, she'll be dead soon anyway. Flames welcome but make sure they hold merit.
1. September 13, 2019

The air was particularly perfect that day. The sun was high and the beach sand was warm to the touch. Cyborg could only sit by the water's edge, but Starfire, Aqualad, and their changeling comrade splashed playfully in the water.

Robin was inside, looking out over the bay and the gleaming bridge that sat eternally to the right of the tower. Raven, being the source of power which was needed for my transformation was in her room resting. Robin, would be the focus of the energy and I would be the recipient of the new powers, these were the last days of preparation before war seized the land. I was the last hope for the titans, their new weapon. Raven called it Liquid Fire, I called it pain. The procedure would be the worst pain I had ever felt. I knew I had to do it. These were my journal entries through out the war.

9/13/2019

In a few hours I will become the first human to receive powers, and the first to live after death. Raven says the transformation will entirely kill my human body but the energy with sustain my mind keeping me pure consciousness until Raven generates the Liquid Fire. I got myself into this. A secret program by the government, disregarding the laws against cruel and unusual punishment. If I hadn't shot the poor bastard I would still be at home with my wife and kids, but now I'm subject to experimenting here with the titans. The cops told them that I volunteered, they ate it up. If I told them that I'm just a criminal the FBI promised to kill me and my family. There's more at stake here than I bargained for. I guess it's time to pay my dues. When I get done with the power transfer from Raven to me, I going to kill someone. I don't care who, just someone. Maybe a cop. They hate me. I'm just defending myself. Or maybe I'll show the world that it wasn't fair to lock me up and I'll kill a titan. I think Raven should be the easiest if I get to her right after the ceremony. She'll be too tired to fight back, Robin will be resting in his own room and the rest of the titans will be still unawares of the entire project. Only Raven and Robin were allowed to know about this. I think I'll kill Raven. What will they put in the papers? Human Torch Lights up City- no that's taken. Aquaman slips through police forces as water- I guess Aqualad has dibs there. I got it, Aqua Torch. Heh, not very original but it will work in a hurry. Raven's going to burn. And if anyone tries to stop me, I'll cremate them and let the four winds decide where the ashes go. 


	2. September 14, 2019

9/14/2019 I failed. I tried to kill her but Robin caught me walking towards her. The pain Raven inflicted upon me was the worst I had ever felt. It was too much. When Robin him my already weak body with his foot, it couldn't take it. I collapsed and woke up in a small cell somewhere in the basement. My body however was made of pure black flames. I heard raven arguing with Robin that my aggression was just a side affect. She's a fool; she probably already knew that I was completely sane. Or maybe she didn't know, was I that powerful?

Once they left I burnt the bars down and walked from the cell. The flames around me must have been outrageously hot because the stairs melted under by feet and I had to run up. The titans tried to keep me down but it was a futile effort. Robin's along with all his teammate's powers could do nothing. Except Raven. She pinned me down and sealed of the air around me. But my flames don't work by oxygen. I just seeped through the floor and fell to the bottom where I landed on my feet. It doesn't seem to matter, gravity. I feel its pull but I can fly and shift my weightless body in any direction I choose. Because I have no definite shape, I can fall head first and shape myself so that my feet face down in a second.

I almost fear for the titan's sake. They will all be dead before the war begins anyway. I don't plan on joining the brotherhood of evil; they are truly a group of idiots. They don't realize that the titans have a daemoness. I failed to kill Raven, but it doesn't mean that it is a lost cause. From now on I'm going to keep watch of Raven from a distance. When she's weakest next I will move in. While I'm stalking the battle fields of good and evil I might as well take a chuck out of both sides. When the war is over I hope to be the last man standing.

Raven is going to have to stay alive a little longer if I want to catch her while she's weak though. It's going to take a full war before that one is tired. And when everyone with superpowers is dead, I will still be alive, to wreak my havoc upon all those who have plagued my life, and more. The world is already mine. 


End file.
